Minor Characters
A list of minor characters from Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. All characters who have made a guest appearance(s) on the show will be listed here, excluding Rachel Claire. If a contestant's background is explained in full on another page, a link will be provided. They are arranged alphabetically by the name that they are referred to in the story. To avoid cluttering the page, contestants are linked to only once on the page, though episodes are linked more than once to help with navigation. Alicia Alicia Yale '''is Allison's older and more socially accepted sister. As mentioned in her sister's biography, Alicia and the other two Yale sisters tease Allison relentlessly for her behavior. All I Want is Revenge When Alicia burst from one of the lockers, she immediately noticed that Allison seemed off and commented on it. Allison asked if her sister could be put back in the locker, though Alicia posed dramatically and introduced herself. This made Avery laugh, as she immediately noticed the resemblance between herself and Alicia and realized it was the original source of Allison's hatred towards her. During the first half of the challenge, Alicia manned the Science station. After she witnessed Avery flipping out on Paul, she told the drama queen to tone down the attitude. Avery retorted that she already hated Allison, so it would be easy for her to hate Alicia too. Alicia told her not to compare her to her sister, who she is embarrassed about. During the second half of the challenge, Allison searched and shouted for Alicia, asking her why she wouldn't want to see her own sister win. Eventually, Alicia yelled back, making noise so that the daredevil could find her. Allison offered Alicia money if she won the competition, temporarily mending their relationship. The Yale sisters ran in unison, not hindered by their handcuffs as they chased after Sebastian and Josie. After Allison pulled Josie to the ground, she and Alicia were able to cross the finish line first. Trivia *Alicia and Allison are two years apart. *Alicia and Allison share the same eye and natural hair color. *Overall, Alicia's features are just more petite versions of Allison's. *Alicia was originally meant to be meaner to Allison. Since there were several other cruel guests, though, I decided that her character would work out better as an exaggeration of Avery instead. *The tension between Allison and Alicia's relationship was supposed to be given a specific reason. Unfortunately, for the sake of length, a lot of the development had to be cut out from the finished episode, and I never planned their backstory any furthur. Derek '''Derek Mosby is Paul's former best friend and a fellow Boy Scout. When Derek went into epileptic shock during an award ceremony, Paul did not help him because he had panicked. The two have not exchanged a friendly word since, as Derek still believes that Paul could have helped him. Flashing Lights Before the challenge, Allison found Paul shaking in fear. He admitted that he was afraid of flashing lights ever since an incident with his best friend. He corrected himself to say ex-best friend before elaborating that his friend had photosensitive epilepsy. He went into epileptic shock as a reaction to camera flashes when they were receiving an award for Boy Scouting, and Paul never was able to help him. This ex-best friend is Derek, and this incident ruined their friendship. All I Want is Revenge Paul's jaw dropped the moment Derek was revealed to be his guest. Paul asked why he was there, which Derek responded was because he wanted revenge. The patriot attempted to approach his friend, though Derek walked away. Paul explained in the confessional that Derek refused to let him live his mistake of not helping him at the awards ceremony down. Paul knew what Derek would tell the audience before he said it, though it did not lose its impact. The former friend told a story about how Paul completely tore his beautiful girlfriend's heart apart. He ended the speech by saying that people will always let you down in the end, directing a rude face in Paul's direction. During the lunch break, Derek spoke to Reid and Drew, as he had nobody else to talk to. Risty kept an eye on Derek, as she did not trust him after what he revealed about Paul. Trivia *Derek's surname is based off of Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother. *Despite his significant role in Paul's life, Derek was one of the guests with the least amount of impact during All I Want is Revenge. This is both because his and Paul's relationship is unsalvageable, and also because Paul lost in the first round, so he had limited screentime. *It might be worth noting that really there was nothing that Paul could do for Derek during the time of the awards ceremony. Their friendship was broken because of a situation that neither of them could have controlled that Derek took too seriously. Drew Drew Parrish 'is Isaac's classmate and baseball teammate who works hard but receives no recognition. He both envies and disrespects Isaac for his lack of effort being deemed respectable, believing that he should get all of his credit. All I Want is Revenge Because of the fact that Isaac is both rude and an idiot, when Drew was first revealed as his guest, he pointed at his baseball shirt and remarked that that was ''his team. The troublemaker did not recognize his classmate at all. Drew threw a fit, and Isaac attempted to introduce himself, still not quite understanding what was wrong with the situation. Drew told Isaac his name and then started telling a story about getting hit in the crotch with a baseball bat. That incident alone finally jarred Isaac's memory, and he gave Drew a thump on the back. Drew was in charge of the Physical Education station during the first part of the challenge. When Ophelia arrived at his station, he said that he thought everyody had forgotten about him again, though the artist said she would never forget somebody. He asked he what is used to hit the ball in squash, which she answered incorrectly. She returned multiple times, yet she still failed to answer it correctly. In the down time between asking questions, Drew pressed the button to sabotage Isaac's car. He ended up slowing his kart down to a snail's pace. When Isaac's car malfunctioned, he shouted, revealed that he had already forgotten Drew's name again. Drew sat with Derek and Reid during the lunch break, as Isaac clearly had no idea who he was. During the second part of the challenge, Drew waited for Isaac and didn't seem like he would give him too hard of a time, though the troublemaker could not seem to locate him. During the secrets reveal, Drew said that Isaac wasn't as popular or cool as he thought he was, as his inability to care really scared people away. Trivia *Drew was the most underdeveloped guest to start with. While most of the characters were created in advance, Drew's personality wasn't fleshed out until I got to planning specific scenes in All I Want is Revenge. *Drew is the only guest whose appearance in the episode does not really have any true significance to his contestant. Really, Chris could have chosen any of Isaac's classmates, and he probably would have had the same reaction. Edmund Sullen : Main Page: Edmund Sullen Once just a regular struggling actor, he got his big break when he landed the lead role of Edmund Sullen''' in the Daylight franchise. His character was so popular that he dropped his real name and literally became his character, creepy habits and all. Francois Francis "Francois" Lefebvre 'is Ophelia's art rival and he takes his role as an artist much too seriously. While Ophelia is strange in an endearing way, Francois is just... ''bizzare. Their art styles contrast greatly, and he often berates her work. All I Want is Revenge Ophelia snarled Francois's name as he leapt from his locker. When she asked him if he still thought that television limited his creativity, he explained that he agreed to show up for the episode because his new piece of artwork explored the effects of media exposure. They began to banter back and forth, their usage of nonsense words and art terms confusing the other contestants. Chris explained that they were art rivals and total losers. When Ophelia was declared one of the losers of the first round, Francois cheered and clapped his hands. Ophelia scowled at him, though he gave her a large grin. In the confessional, Ophelia said that Francois has tons of secrets, like that his accent is fake and his real name is Francis. When it was Francois's turn to reveal Ophelia's secret, he had the words written on his palm so that he could remember, as he was actually unaware of the situation he was describing. He explained that Ophelia's insanity is derived from abandonment issues from when he father left her when she was young. Trivia *Francois is based off the stereotypical prissy artist stereotype... so, yes, he wears a beret. *Francois does not wear any color except for black. *Francois and Ophelia have a long history of being art rivals at competitions since elementary school. They always edge each other out for top honors, as their work is very different but around the same level of talent. Helen D'Angelo : Main Page: Helen D'Angelo 'Helen D'Angelo '''is a stand-up comedienne and host of ''The Helen D'Angelo Show. It's a wonder how she makes any money considering her terrible puns. Josie 'Josie Naylor '''is Sebastian's stepsister that, as stated in his biography, he avoids. She and Sebastian are rather opposite in personality: while Sebastian is cunning and serious, Josie is air-headed and upbeat. This leads to disagreements between the two that irritate Sebastian endlessly, though Josie just thinks they're bonding. All I Want is Revenge When Josie was released from her locker, she immediately ran up to give Sebastian a bone-crushing hug. When Sebastian said that he hadn't missed her at all, Josie thought he was sweet. Sebastian introduced her as his stepsibling, and Josie added the title of BFF after it. Sebastian claimed otherwise. In the confessional, the gambler commented that Josie was as stupid as she seems. When Renata was introduced, Josie commented that she looked like a Darbie doll. Josie had caused the breaks on Sebastian's kart to malfunction during the challenge. He crashed his vehicle in the room where she was asking Lunch-themed questions. She asked him if he was okay and agreed to forget that she had seen anything when he ordered her to. When Sebastian saw that somebody had painted over his face, Josie was quick to rat out Donna. Sebastian instructed her to tell anybody else who came through that station that Donna was on her last station. Josie reluctantly agreed. When Sebastian stole Minerva's car, Josie said he must want to be her friend. When Josie asked Risty a question about Extra Virgin Olive Oil, she pronounced E.V.O.O. as "ee-voo" before the athlete corrected her. Risty remarked that she and Sebastian were nothing alike, which Josie said was because of her stepbrother's fear of losing. When Risty asked if Donna had been by, Josie listened to Sebastian's lie and said that she had and that she was far ahead. During the second half of the challenge, Josie climbed on a bookcase to make it difficult for Sebastian. Though he didn't want to hurt her, when Sebastian saw Allison and Alicia taking the lead he threw his stepsister over his shoulder and began to run. Allison yanked her onto the ground, which stopped Sebastian. He tried to help her up, but they ended up losing the challenge anyway. Josie revealed that Sebastian cheated on his driving test. When she found out, she had told on him. This caused his license to get revoked, and he was suspended from driving for months. Trivia *Josie was originally going to have a personality similar to Alicia Yale's. This was changed because her current personality seemed more like somebody Sebastian would hate than the other. *Though her character model is still unfinished, she is supposed to have an ironic resemblance to Wes. Lauren 'Lauren Fairbanks 'is one of Minerva's classmates who bullies her endlessly for her sexuality. Lauren in particular hates Minerva and had her posse pull several mean tricks on the gullible girl. All I Want is Revenge Minerva screeched at the sight of Lauren walking out of her locker. Lauren glared at her and then pulled out a cell phone, texting as she joined the crowd. When Minerva showed up with Irina at Lauren's station, she retorted that it figured that the loudmouth would show up with another girl. She asked Irina why she hung around the "freak", calling her "Renata's sister". When Irina said it offended her, Lauren said she was undeserving of any other name when because she had come with Minerva. When Minerva yelled at her, Lauren laughed that she was actually attempting to stand up for herself, which she had never done before. She continued to put her classmate down, calling her a "queer" and laughing in her face. In the confessional, Irina commented that Lauren was an evil mixture between Heather, Renata, and Elena. When Minerva found Lauren during the second half of the challenge, the dark haired girl smacked her across the face with her handcuffs. She shouted that she didn't want Minerva's hands on her. Monique offered to help, but Minerva said that she had to do it on her own. When the designer left, Lauren mocked Minerva by saying that her girlfriend doesn't want her. She then said that Minerva was only a lesbian becaue guys didn't like her, though it was ''her that was actually off rather than the gender. She smacked Minerva with the handcuffs again, slowly diminishing her will to win. After the challenge, Lauren revealed that Minerva claimed she was such a gay rights advocate, but she wasn't the only gay student in their high school. She was only picked on so badly because she never fought back. Trivia *Lauren is half Native American. *Lauren's backstory with Minerva is more complicated than it appears, though the elaboration was cut from the final chapter. The pair had made out at a party while they were drunk (Lauren significantly moreso). When Lauren realized what had happened, she spun the story to make it seem as though Minerva had jumped her. Marley '''Connor Marley is Donna's best friend despite their very opposite personalities. Marley was Donna's first boyfriend and first kiss, and though they broke up there aren't any hard feelings between them. ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame Marley was briefly mentioned in Donna's interview. When she was asked if she had any notable ex-boyfriends, she responded that he had pink hair. Thirteen Though it was never specified that it was him, Marley was mentioned again in this chapter while Donna and Wes were talking in the hallway. Donna told Wes that she sang in a band once because her friend needed her to help with a talent show. This was Marley's band, which was terrible. She also mentioned that she had only been kissed once, an event that Marley was responsible for. All I Want is Revenge Everybody stared at Marley's hair upon his arrival, though he didn't really seem to notice. Irina asked if his presence was a joke. Donna stated that he didn't want revenge on her, which he confirmed. Chris explained that Marley was here because nobody in Donna's hometown actually knew who she was, so he was the best they could get. Also, his appearance was television gold. Marley and Donna sat on the desk at his station as she contemplated a way to make her spray painting Sebastian's face as humiliating as possible. Marley made the point that her initials, "B.S.", on his forehead were embarrassing enough. She thanked him for not harming her kart yet, which he claimed was because he didn't want to be responsible for her death. When Wes arrived, Marley explained that Donna was making art. Donna was unwilling to explain to Wes how they knew each other, though Marley said that they were best friends. He then put his arm around her and added that they used to date. Unbeknownst to the pastel-haired teen, this completely set Wes off. Marley was reluctant to share Donna's secret after she lost the challenge. He ended up revealing that she used to have a major problem with lying, though she apparently was taken to a doctor to get better. He apologized to her before leaving the stage. Marley and Donna ate together during lunchtime, while Wes secretly observed from a bush. He ranted to himself that Marley hair, name, and face were stupid. After the musician was interrupted by Melody, he turned back to see that Marley had disappeared. Wes accidentally flipped out on Donna, revealing that he was jealous of Marley. Donna said that he had nobody to be jealous of, especially Marley, because he was old news. Trivia *Marley is a drummer in a band called "Nocturne of Our Breathless Stars", or "NOOBS". This is the horrible band that Donna mentioned playing with in a talent show. *Marley's hair was originally supposed to be naturally red, though it was changed so it wouldn't match Melody's. *Marley's pink hair and name are ironically similar to Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts. This was not done on purpose. Melody Melody Gaines 'is Wes's ex-girlfriend. Wes used to be in love with Melody, though her controlling ways caused a change of heart. They have since broken up, though Melody still can't quite accept that she lost her favorite toy. Thirteen Melody was first mentioned before the challenge when Wes and Donna were trading facts about each other. Wes mentioned that his guitar was named Melody, though it was not meant to be a music pun. He also briefly said that he had been in love, though the relationship didn't really work out. All I Want is Revenge Melody gave Wes a once-over when she was revealed to be his guest, commenting that he didn't look happy to see her. When he forced a smile onto his face, she said that that was much better. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his skin, which he was clearly uncomfortable with. Even when Donna cleared her throat, Melody backed up but kept a grip on Wes's arms. She introduced herself as Wes's ex-girlfriend. Melody shamelessly revealed that even though Wes was painfully average, he used to do illegal things with his brother. When Melody and Wes were dating, he told her about the crimes. She gave examples of shoplifting, acting as a distraction, smashing mailboxes, and stealing exam answers. She ended her speech by saying that nobody should be surprised that he let his brother push him around since she did it all the time. When Wes was spying on Donna and Marley, Melody found him and put her hands around him. She claimed that he should be with her, and when he said he was busy put her hands on his face, digging her nails in. Melody called his crush on Donna obvious and pathetic, and when he tried to move her hand she refused to budge. She continued saying that Donna didn't want him, dragging her nails down his cheek. She said he was making a fool of himself and that she was always there for him. Donna interrupted, and Melody left when she said she needed to talk to Wes alone. When Donna and Wes were arguing, she revealed that she had been acting so distant because she didn't like that Melody was there. When Wes tried to go find Donna to fix everything, Melody stopped her again. Before she could put a hand on her, Monique appeared to defend her friend. Melody was unintimidated, though Monique said she would fight her. It's unknown as to what exactly Monique did, though it definitely scared the redhead off. Trivia *Wes was so devoted to Melody at one point that he named his guitar after her. *Melody's design is based off of Donna's original appearance. Their eyes had been purposefully left the same color. *One major scene that was cut out of All I Want is Revenge expanded on the relationship between Wes and Melody. Melody was originally supposed to be heavily implied to have been an abusive girlfriend (mostly on the verbally abusive side). Though there are still some hints in the finished chapter, there was a lot cut out, so it is significantly less obvious. Opal Winfrey : ''Main Page: Opal Winfrey A mere sentence cannot describe '''Opal Winfrey's prominence in the world. Ramzi : Main Page: Ramzi A fussy and flamboyant RealityGossip fashion guru, though Ramzi might be a pain, he could quite possibly be Rachel Claire's only friend. Reid Reid Cooper 'is Risty's twin brother, and it is mentioned in her biography that Risty picked up sports when her uncle was trying to teach her brother how to play. Beyond appearance, the Cooper siblings literally share nothing in common, as Reid fails at everything Risty excels in. All I Want is Revenge Reid banged on his locker door and screamed to be let out. When Chris opened the door, he collapsed onto the floor, pantin about his asthma. Unimpressed, Risty told him to get up because he didn't have asthma. She pulled her brother to his feet and walked over to join the rest of the group. In the confessional, Risty prayed that they wouldn't have to team up with their guests for the challenge since Reid was pathetic at anything physical. Reid ate lunch with Derek and Drew, Risty kept an eye on him the entire time, as she did not trust Derek after what he said about Paul. In the second half of the challenge, Reid had somehow managed to get his handcuffs latched onto a locker. Risty attempted to save him by pulling him around the waist, though it was clear that the cuffs wouldn't budge. They began to try anything they could to release him. Risty started to use a book to try and break the chain, saying that she felt like an idiot. Reid retorted that she looked like one too, giving her a guilty smile when she glared at him. Risty claimed she would leave him there if she didn't need him, though Reid said she wouldn't because their mother would kill her. Reid revealed that Risty had been a cheerleader through elementary school as her secret, displaying several pictures as proof. Though it was a rather minor secret, it sufficiently embarrassed his sister. Trivia *In the original draft of the story, Reid's role was filled in by Eric. *Reid originally had short hair and glasses. This design was too similar to Cameron from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, however, so it was scrapped. *Reid's hair was referenced from Corbin Bleu's. Renata : ''Main Page: Renata Rostropovich Irina's cruel older sister, 'Renata Rostropovich '''is a Russian model with a tendency to torture any unsuspecting paparazzi and fans. Renata is a beautiful drama queen who wants nothing but for people to worship her. Sandra 'Sandra Kettani 'is Monique's best friend, and she often falls in her fashion designer friend's shadow, though Monique doesn't notice. Sandra first appears in Monique's audition tape impatiently waiting for her to shop. All I Want is Revenge When Sandra was revealed to be Monique's guest, she casually said that the designer was in trouble. Monique assumed that Sandra just wanted to be on television because she was, though Sandra explained that she was there to get revenge for how badly she'd been treated over the years. Sandra ran the Business station during the first half of the challenge. When Isaac and Allison arrived bickering, she was unwilling to tolerate them. She ordered Isaac to wait in line when he tried to push past Allison. After she read the Goth her question, Isaac snapped at Sandra to read him his. She shouted that he had to wait for her, sufficiently slowing him down by waiting for Allison to leave before she would read. Sometime during the challenge, Sandra sabotaged Monique's car so that it would only run in reverse. When Monique found Sandra during the second part of the challenge, she was unable to cooperate. She grabbed onto the fashionista's hair and twisted her arm, though Monique pushed her to the ground. She then checked Monique with her shoulder into one of the lockers. Monique said that she loved Sandra like a sister before bashing her head into a locker. This ended up knocking her out, and she dragged her unconscious body behind her through the maze. Sandra had gause wrapped around her head from the blow during the secret revealing. She bluntly revealed that Monique was bisexual, adding that she probably wasn't interested in Minerva when Risty commented. Trivia *Sandra's first name was inspired by Sandra Nyanchoka from ''America's Next Top Model. *Sandra is the only guest to appear in an audition tape. Tina Blanks : Main Page: Tina Blanks A diva, supermodel, businesswoman, media personality, and the host of America's Future Beauty Queen, '''Tina Blanks is always ready to judge you on a scale from "Jank" to "Ferocious!" Whitney Steers : Main Page: Whitney Steers When she's not making media controversies, pop icon Whitney Steers' bubbly demeanor could light up a room... now, if only she could remember where she is.